A data processing device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop computer, a notebook, a netbook, an ultrabook, a mobile device such as a mobile phone) may be limited in processing capability by a processor (e.g., Central Processing Unit (CPU)) thereof. While the processor may be upgraded, execution of a voice/audio processing algorithm through the upgraded processor may, again, be severely limited by factors such as current tasks being handled by the upgraded processor and/or other processes executing in the background. When the data processing device is employed in a scenario demanding quick processing (e.g., the data processing device being utilized as a Global Positioning System (GPS) device for obtaining driving directions based on a voice/audio input) by a user thereof, the aforementioned limitation(s) may contribute to frustration on part of the user with regard to the utility of the data processing device.